greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
John Billingsley
John Billingsley played Jacob Nolston in season four of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Boy Makes Girl'' (2020) *''The Circuit'' (2019) *''Unbelievable!!!!!'' (2018) *''Scrap (short)'' (2018) *''Untitled Miami Project'' (2017) *''The Man from Earth: Holocene'' (2017) *''The Last Word'' (2017) *''Untitled Miami Project'' (2017) *''20th Century Women'' (2016) *''The Watcher'' (2016) *''Midtown'' (2016) *''Unbelievable!!!!!'' (2016) *''Paradise Pictures'' (2015) *''The Agitated (short)'' (2015) *''The Firefly Catcher (short)'' (2014) *''Red Line'' (2013) *''Trade of Innocents'' (2012) *''A Green Story'' (2012) *''The Silent Thief'' (2012) *''Sironia'' (2011) *''The Pool Boys'' (2011) *''Losing Control'' (2011) *''2012'' (2009) *''The Least of These'' (2008) *''AM1200 (short)'' (2008) *''SIS'' (2008) *''The Last Word'' (2008) *''Finding Red Cloud'' (2008) *''Me & Lee?'' (2007) *''Suspect'' (2007) *''The World According to Barnes'' (2007) *''Ripple Effect'' (2007) *''The Man from Earth'' (2007) *''Atlanta'' (2007) *''Revenge (short)'' (2006) *''Dead & Deader'' (2006) *''Room 6'' (2006) *''The 12 Dogs of Christmas'' (2005) *''The Nickel Children'' (2005) *''A Cinderella Story'' (2004) *''Out of Time'' (2003) *''Lessons for an Assassin'' (2003) *''White Oleander'' (2002) *''High Crimes'' (2002) *''The Glass House'' (2001) *''Just Ask My Children'' (2001) *''Breathing Hard'' (2001) *''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' (2001) *''Blood on the Backlot (short)'' (2000) *''Tuesdays with Morrie'' (1999) *''Jimmy Zip'' (1999) *''The Sky's on Fire'' (1999) *''Kate's Addiction'' (1999) *''The Way to Santiago (short)'' (1998) *''Eat Your Heart Out'' (1997) *''Eden'' (1996) *''Born to Be Wild'' (1995) *''Simon & Simon: In Trouble Again'' (1995) *''Shredder Orpheus'' (1990) *''I Love You to Death'' (1990) *''Seven Hours to Judgment'' (1988) Television *''neXT'' (????) *''All Rise'' (2020) *''Shameless'' (2019) *''Unbelievable (mini-series)'' (2019) *''The Resident'' (2019) *''The Rookie'' (2019) *''The Orville'' (2019) *''The Conners'' (2018) *''This Is Us'' (2018) *''The 5th Quarter'' (2018) *''Lucifer'' (2017) *''Twin Peaks'' (2017) *''Stitchers'' (2016-2017) *''Man Seeking Woman'' (2017) *''Code Black'' (2017) *''Masters of Sex'' (2014-2016) *''TURN: Washington's Spies'' (2015-2016) *''Rosewood'' (2016) *''Castle'' (2016) *''The Good Wife'' (2016) *''The Whispers'' (2015) *''Chasing Life'' (2015) *''Extant'' (2015) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2014) *''Sock Monkee Therapy'' (2014) *''Bones'' (2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2014) *''Suits'' (2011-2014) *''The Bridge'' (2014) *''Intelligence'' (2014) *''Nikita'' (2013) *''Southland'' (2013) *''True Blood'' (2008-2012) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2012) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2012) *''Revenge'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''90210'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2010) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''Leverage'' (2010) *''Twentysixmiles'' (2010) *''Scrubs'' (2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''24'' (2009) *''Without a Trace'' (2008) *''Fear Itself'' (2008) *''Women's Murder Club'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2007) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''The Nine'' (2006-2007) *''Standoff'' (2007) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2007) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Prison Break'' (2006) *''CSI: NY'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2004-2005) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2001-2005) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2005) *''Angel'' (2003) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2002) *''NYPD Blue'' (1997-2002) *''Roswell'' (2001) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''The Lot'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''Jack & Jill'' (2001) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2000) *''FreakyLinks'' (2000) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''The Others'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2000) *''Good vs Evil'' (2000) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Malcolm & Eddie'' (1999) *''Profiler'' (1998) *''Martial Law'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Felicity'' (1998) *''L.A. Doctors'' (1998) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1998) *''Significant Others'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1998) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Almost Live!'' (1996) *''Northern Exposure'' (1992) External Links * * Category:Actors